gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rayona Watterson
Isobel "Rayona" April Watterson is a major character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is Gumball, Purriana and Mabel's quadruplet sister. She is more down-to-earth than her siblings and the closest thing this show has to an actual realist. She tends to be the voice of reason whenever Cobby is absent, corrupted by the madness or by his beliefs, or having one of his "seizures". History Nicole and Richard expected to have just one more child, but were however baffled by the fact they will have quadruplets. Rayona was the third born (Purriana switched her and Gumball's places so she would be the the second). Rayona was always been somewhat of a tomboy. She used to keep her hair short and to steal Gumball's overalls, wearing them. She has always been fascinated by sci-fi video games and to some extend the supernatural. She also learned how to cook for her siblings. When the quads were five, they joined a free summer scouting program, where they learned how to knit or make a fire. All of them enjoyed it... for the wrong reasons. When she was eight, Mabel, Rayona and Gumball had to wear braces. Unlike her siblings (who believed they made them "uncool"), Rayona embraced them and used this in her advantage to make her more attractive: she bedazzled them and tied small ribbons around them. Ironically, she was the first to take her braces down (they broke, much to her despair) As a child, she was almost indistinguishable from an actual boy, and would go with Gumball and Darwin at "boys only party" just to spite the guests. She became more feminine at nine, after she tried on skirts and dresses and claimed "she had never felt so good wearing something" (until then, she almost never wore anything beside pants/shorts/overalls and miscellaneous tops). She has also let her hair grow. Appearance Rayona is a blue cat with a slender figure, a body similar to Gumball's and a short stature. She has messy chocolate brown hair. Her attire consists of a long-sleeved peach top with a cream star, cream cuffs and collar and light blue jeans. Like her mother, father and brother, she goes around barefooted. Her whiskers are longer and a little more narrow than Gumball's. She wears an over-sized white tank top and pink shorts as pajamas. She would also wear a pair of red sandals on occasions. Her winter attire consists of a white ushanka with tied ear flaps, a red scarf, a beige jacket, light blue jeans and black boots. Personality Unlike Mabel, Rayona isn't exactly the person who would try to befriend everyone. She may seem introverted and quiet, but is extremely suspicious, judging and finicky. She has a tendency to be extremely blunt, but she occasionally hides her thoughts in snarky remarks. Despite this, she is pretty socially awkward, especially when she introduces herself. She is mostly patient, relaxed, humble, caring and along with Gumball and Mabel, rather naive for her age. Rayona is one of the most sensible characters in the series. While not incredibly smart or responsible, she has a strong sense of realism, and tend to see the pros and cons of basically anything. She and Anais are rather close to another for being the ones who manage to stay more or less sane and rational over the course of whatever patented Watterson-Nuttels shenanigan. They both can get annoyed by their peers' attitude, even though they deeply care about them. Rayona is very notorious for her affinity for pizza. She has a rather great appetite and can cook virtually anithing edible, but is extremely passionate about her pizzas. If a pizza would drop in the floor Rayona would faint. It's also shown that she loves extreme and violent hardcore games. She would love to do extreme sports in real life, since she claims she has the moxie and stamina". She sticks to parkour. Rayona strongly believes in the existence of supernatural, aliens, parallel universes or whatever conspiracy theory is popular at the moment. This would contradict her realism, but considering she lives in Elmore, it doesn't. She is rather dedicated in the study of Elmore's weirdness, being an avid user on at least three forums on the subject matter, and is the first to realize that she lives into a fictional world (besides Rob). She is not half as paranoid as Nuttels about technology though and believes humans can limit it so it won't take over them. Although not obvious, Rayona inherited some of her mother's anger issues. Trivia *Rayona has a phobia of octopuses and other marine creatures, of the dentist (sharing with the quads) and stage fright. She used to be afraid of oceans too, but she managed to get over it. * She is the second youngest quadruplet. *Her nickname, even that looks taken from Ben 10: Omniverse, is a misspelled version of Ramona. ** It also be a suffixed version of the Russian word for "district" (Rayon, also adopted by another former Soviet Republics), and also a main character from the book "A Yellow Raft in Blue Water". * She is very ashamed by her real name, since she believes it was supposed to be Isabel and Richard misspelled it on her birth certificate. He actually didn't; Isobel is an actual name and variat of Isabel, but it is rather obsolete. *She suffers from some inborn respiratory problems so she carries an inhaler with her. *She is left-handed, but was also seen using her right hand at times. *She is quite sporty and takes soccer rather seriously, just like how Mabel takes baseball seriously. She and Andy had a short-lasting rivalry because of this. *Rayona took tapdancing classes, making her, Penny and Purriana the only characters known to dance (or at least known to know how to dance). *She owns a pair of roller blades. Gallery quaddies.png Rayona.png|Rayona's first drawing RAYO-DEAR.png|Rayona by Gumblinasuv46 RayonaEliParty.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cats Category:Watterson Family Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Gumbaverse Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Watterson Quadruples